witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Vizima Confidential
Vizima Confidential is basically the framing quest for Chapter II of ''The Witcher''. It spawns and is fed by several other quests in that chapter of the story. Walkthrough You need to do a lot of running around to dig under the dirt and gather clues and find evidence to either implicate or clear Declan Leuvaarden, Golan Vivaldi, Kalkstein, Ramsmeat, Thaler, or Vincent Meis. Depending on the order you do your snooping about, and the choices you make, you can end up with different characters becoming your prime suspect. Basically gather the evidence and then talk to your suspects, check in with Raymond, and then do it all over again. Possibly several times until you either end up doing an autopsy on the body of the crown witness, or entering the cemetery crypt. (It is possible to do both, but not necessary) Important note: If you want to do the autopsy, then you must not talk to anyone about the fact that Azar is posing as Raymond prior to doing it (if you have that information). Otherwise it becomes unnecessary. The Suspects :Declan Leuvaarden: There are two ways to clear the merchant. Finding out he is the one who pays for Salamander badges is one way to clear him. The other way is to complete the A Gravedigger's Gratitude quest first. Then you find the evidence in the crypt in the cemetery which clears everyone. :Golan Vivaldi: Zoltan Chivay will tell you all about the dwarf and give you the evidence when you ask him about Vivaldi's bank. :Kalkstein: "Raymond's" number one suspect and therefore the hardest to clear of suspicion. Depending on the results (because you can go very, very wrong), the autopsy proves Kalkstein innocent. Alternatively, finding Raymond's body in the crypt achieves that as well, it clears everyone and impicates Azar Javed. :Ramsmeat: You will need to complete the A Gravedigger's Gratitude quest first. You find the evidence in the Crypt in the cemetery. Alternatively, talk to him after completing The Crown Witness and be conciliatory no matter how angry he is. The dialogue option of "I see, settling scores in the underworld" leads to Geralt concluding that Ramsmeat is innocent and talking to him again finishes the quest. :Thaler: Coleman, Golan Vivaldi, Shani, Vincent Meis and a "mysterious man" will all give you some of the evidence. If you obtain the cemetery pass from Vincent, you may also prove him innocent by doing the quests: A Gravedigger's Gratitude or Anatomy of a Crime. In the first quest, you find Raymond's corpse in the cemetery, proving the detective's dead and Azar must have assumed his identity, which clears everyone. The second one, you discover insect eggs inside the dead criminal's skull, again implicating Azar. Either way, you clear Thaler. :Vincent Meis: Coleman will provide you the evidence, if he is not killed and you complete The Rat and claim your reward from him on the dike. Alternatively, talking to Vincent after killing the Salamandra at the warehouse and accepting his word instead of going for maximum suspicion will clear Vincent. This path does not require Coleman at all and Geralt need not even leave the Temple Quarter. Helpful weasel :Coleman: Not a nice guy, but he is never really a suspect either. Visit him early in the Chapter (if you want to use him and you allowed the Scoia'tael to take the weapons in Chapter I, Strangers in the Night), before you visit Raymond and take The Rat quest. After completing the necessary monster-slaying, you will not be able to find Coleman. You must talk to the innkeeper at the Hairy Bear and ask about Coleman's whereabouts. He will tell you to go to the Dike. As soon as you enter the dike, you will find Coleman talking to the guards. Speak to him and he will tell you what is he is doing there and also provide the evidence to clear Vincent Meis. Then you can visit Raymond. Once you have found all the evidence, you need to talk with the investigator, who will ask you to kill Ramsmeat. Again, this will depend on what you have done earlier. You may indeed have to go and kill Ramsmeat, or possibly just bluff. Then inform Raymond about the good news. He will offer to meet you near the tower in the swamp. He will also give you a sephirot, the last sephirah required to open the tower. That meeting at the tower ends Chapter II, so do what you need to do first. It is not tragic in this Chapter as the Swamp and Temple Quarter remain accessible in Chapter III, as do all the characters, so quests can bleed into the next chapter on this one occasion. Notes * Doing the autopsy early can result in bypassing several of the earlier phases of the quest. Phases The Investigation Begins I'm beginning an investigation with the help of the private eye. the goal is to find someone who works for Azar Javed and trace the Salamander boss this way. I must find someone who works for Azar Javed and trace the Salamander boss through him. Vincent / Money for the Detective A Trap It seems that the Salamanders have a secret agent who set a trap for me. I must find out who he is as soon as possible. First I need to interrogate the prisoner being held by the city guards. I should talk to the jailer Jethro. I must learn the identity of the Salamandra secret agent. The prisoner held by the city guards seems to know something, so I should talk to Jethro. The Witness It seems that the Salamanders have a secret agent who set a trap for me. I must find out who he is. First I should interrogate the prisoner being held by the city guards. I must interrogate the witness. Conclusion I've done some hell of investigator's work. I began uncovering Vincent and I interrogated the witness at the hospital. I found new traces leading to Ramsmeat and Kalkstein. Time to get back to Raymond and summarize our discoveries. It's time to get back to Raymond and conclude our discoveries. (500 XP) The Alchemist's Trust There is strong evidence against Ramsmeat and the alchemist Kalkstein. Raymond will take care of the former. I must gain the alchemist's trust. In order to do so, I have to get an important assignment from him. I must go to Kalkstein the alchemist and gain his trust. The Alchemist's Trust I have strong evidence against Ramsmeat and Kalkstein the alchemist. Raymond will deal with the thug and I must gain the alchemist's trust. Best to do that by getting an important assignment from him. I must gain the trust of Kalkstein the alchemist to move the investigation forward. Conversation with Raymond Kalkstein trusts me already. It's time to talk to Raymond and decide how to use this trust. It's time to talk to Raymond about Kalkstein. Contact I managed to learn some interesting things about our suspects. Now I must wait for Raymond to contact me. I must wait for Raymond to contact me. (500 XP) Assault A group of Salamander gang members attacked the private investigator! Luckily, I managed to hold them back. I'll see how Raymond is doing. I want to see how Raymond is doing. The Suspects The private investigator decided to lay low. He gave me a list of suspects — I should uncover them as soon as possible, while Raymond attracts the Salamander's attention. I must cross-question all the suspects. I'll start with Ramsmeat. ( + 500 XP) Ramsmeat / Thaler / Declan Leuvaarden Further Interrogations The Meeting Raymond sent a messenger — he wants to meet me as he has gained some new information. I wonder how he will react to my discoveries. I must meet up with Raymond. Autopsy or Bluff |} Duped or not Video thumb|402px|left|Azar and Professor Fight Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests cs:Wyzimská tajemství de:Vizima vertraulich es:Wyzima confidencial fr:Les secrets de Wyzima it:Segreti di Vizima hu:Szigorúan titkos pl:Tajemnice Wyzimy